When Elements Collide
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang... But what if they didn't? Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

When Elements Collide

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! Please R/R, I would love to hear from you! :D**

Prince Zuko sat on his cot in the small, cold, metal room on the ship. He had his face in his hands, and he was crying. Which was rare. He was filled with such sadness and guilt, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

A quiet knock came from the door. Zuko wiped his face and returned his voice to normal.  
"Enter."

A girl, roughly his age, entered, her face bowed, her black hair falling in waves over her shoulders, and her body was small and lithe. She held a tray in her hands, which had teacups and a pot on it, it shook slightly, giving off the indication that the girl was trembling. None of this made any difference to Zuko.  
"I brought you some tea," she said quietly, walking over to Zuko's bed.  
"Your uncle thought it would help…" Zuko interrupted her.  
"Argh! I don't want any tea! Tell my uncle to leave me alone to deal with my own sorrows!" He hit the tray out of the girl's hands in anger, and the tray went flying across the room. The dishes smashed and tea went flying everywhere. The girl gave a slight "eep" sound and jumped away from Zuko's relentless hand, as well as the fire that had sprung out of it.

The girl crumpled to the ground, her body racked with sobs. Zuko didn't even know this girl, why had he taken his anger out on her? Another mound of guilt was added to the mountain that already sat in his chest. He kneeled next to the girl and patted her back.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that. I've been upset though, and I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you." The girl looked up.

Zuko was lost. She was beautiful. More stunning than even the now-deceased Mai had been. Zuko forced the lump that was forming in his throat back down. The girl had fiery red eyes, skin as pale and cold as death itself; elfin features and high cheekbones.

He stared at her, his face surprised. At this close distance, the girl could tell the fire prince had been crying.  
"What's your name?" Zuko asked quietly.  
"My name is Mei-Lee," she answered, her face clearing. The word meant "wet flame".  
Zuko took the girl's hand. Electricity seemed to run through the skin that touched, and Zuko helped the girl off from the floor.

The girl bowed deeply.  
"I apologize, Prince Zuko." She walked over to where the dishes had broken and began picking up the broken china. She cried aloud when she dropped a shard and it slit her hand. Zuko's eyes widened and he rushed to where the girl sat, clutching her injured hand which now had a crimson streak on it.  
"Mei-Lee!" Zuko exclaimed, examining the wound. Mei-Lee was surprised when Prince Zuko tore a piece of cloth from one of the fire nation flags and wrapped it around her bleeding hand.

"You shouldn't be picking up the broken china with your hands," Zuko said, prompting a glance from the girl. Mei-Lee's eyes were watering, but no tears ran down her face.  
"Thank you," she said, barely audible.

Zuko helped Mei-Lee stand.  
"I will personally escort you to the medical bay," Zuko said.

Mei-Lee was surprised. She had never really been noticed by anyone, the fire prince in particular.

When the pair arrived at the medical bay, the doctors immediately unwrapped the red fabric from Mei-Lee's hands. Instead, they put a salve on her hands and wrapped it in a white, clean bandage.

As Zuko and Mei-Lee were leaving, the girl turned to the prince.  
"Thank you," she said, bowing. The prince returned the gesture.  
"Do you think you could bring me some tea?" he asked her. She nodded.  
"Immediately," she replied, and hurried off.

**If you liked the chapter, please review, I would love to hear from you. And don't worry about what happened to Mai, all will be revealed in the next chapter. AU's for the win!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Elements Collide

**I do not own A:TLA, please R/R! **

Prince Zuko was waiting on the deck, in a secluded area, and was staring out over the open ocean.  
"Prince Zuko?" a quiet voice said from behind him. He turned, and faced Mei-Lee, the pale girl whom he had escorted to the infirmary not thirty minutes before. She had another tray in her hands, and tea sat atop it. Zuko saw the bandages on her hands and felt slightly guilty, he had broken the china, and she had felt inclined to pick it up with her bare hands, resulting in a small gash on her right hand.

Zuko took the tray from Mei-Lee, and noticed that there were two teacups on it.  
"Would you like to join me?" Zuko asked the girl. She was surprised, "I need someone to talk to," he explained, "I have had a most tiring day." The girl nodded briefly. Zuko poured the tea.

Mei-Lee wrapped her cold hands around the cup, her hands trembling slightly, as they usually did.  
"I'm sorry if I've been keeping you from your duties…" Zuko said.  
"No, not at all. I don't really do anything," Mei-Lee said hurriedly.  
"I just need someone to talk to…" Zuko's eyes grew far away.  
"Alright, I'm someone, what is troubling you, Prince Zuko?" Mei-Lee took a sip of her tea.  
"I… I'm responsible for the death of someone I loved. She died three years ago on this day." A single tear streamed down Zuko's face and splashed onto the railing the pair was leaning on.

"I'm sorry," Mei-Lee said, not knowing what else to say.  
"She betrayed the Fire Nation and stood up for me… and by doing so… she was executed by my own father's hand." More tears squeezed their way out of his eyes. He shut them, trying to keep the salty tears at bay, but did not succeed. He gave out an agonized scream, causing Mei-Lee to draw back in fear.  
"I would give anything to be in her place now," he continued, "it's because of me…"  
Mei-Lee wasn't sure how to comfort him, but simply stood next to him, and spoke very quietly and soothingly, as if he were a wounded tiger-bear.  
"Prince Zuko… there… there is no use in regretting what has happened if you can do nothing to change it." Zuko looked at her with fire in his eyes. Mei-Lee was afraid he was going to strike at her, but his face softened.  
"You are right…" he straightened up and looked Mei-Lee in the eyes.  
"You are very wise, Mei-Lee. Again, I apologize about the state of your hands."

"It's alright, and I am glad that I could provide comfort in your time of need, if you wish to talk to me again," Mei-Lee turned, "you need only ask." And with that she disappeared.  
_I wonder what she's doing on this ship? _Zuko thought to himself.


End file.
